


World Religion Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e18 17 People, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Just a short, post-ep17 People, late-night discussion between two friends.





	World Religion Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

World Religion Day by Bramble

Summary: Just a short, post-17 People, late-night discussion between two friends.

Category: Josh/Donna

Rating: PG

Spoliers: Umm... 17 People :)

Feedback: is tasty like maple nut scones.

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns them but I'm convinced they like me better.

***

"A Catholic school girl uniform?"

The blush starts to rise but he manages to shove it back down like he does so many other things.

"Yeah.."

"Aren't you Jewish?" She asks with an amused grin.

"Yeah."

"Besides, Josh, I'm Protestant."

"I know that, Donna. I'm not really looking for a lesson on the finer points of Catholicism or anything, I'm just...thinking of the outfit."

"Uh-huh. And you thought I would just happen to have a Catholic school girl uniform lying around somewhere?"

"You might; I would never assume to know how your mind works."

"Okay."

"I mean, it isn't like the idea is totally unfounded. All you'd really need would be a short plaid skirt, a white shirt, maybe some thigh-hi's or something. Isn't that sort of look in nowadays anyway?"

"Okay, I'm very disturbed at how much you've thought this through," she says in a playful voice, wearing a saucy grin that contradicts her statement.

"Another way to look at it, would be that it could help bridge the gap between major world religions."

"I thought you weren't interested in the religious aspect of this little proposal of yours?"

"Well, I think I would be remiss in my job if I didn't consider the greater social implications," he says, as he walks around his desk and leans back against the front so that he's now facing her.

"Right, so we have the Jewish, Protestant, and Catholic faiths all represented here."

"We could always add the Hindu religion to that list," he adds with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," she says as she starts to blush, "I'm sure we could, in the spirit of, you know, inclusiveness and fairness."

She shifts her weight between her feet and sighs not unhappily.

"Josh, you shouldn't work this late."

"Why not? I could go all night," he says with a smirk.

"You get weird when you try to 'go all night'."

"I am highly offended at that statement, Donnatella."

"Remember the NSC thing you were working on last week? You were here 'til 4:00 AM and you called me at 3:45 to ask me if I thought that maybe the FDA really stood for the 'Fate and Destiny Agency' and that their real job is to decide how your luck will be -- that the drug and medical research was maybe just a cover up?"

"Hey, it makes a strange sort of sense when you think about it."

"No, it doesn't."

"Okay, so maybe not, but I'm still liking this joining of world religions thing."

"Yes, I'm sure you are," she reaches up to smooth a strand of hair back behind her ear. "It's 2:30, let's go."

"I should make sure Sam and Toby finished the funny."

"I'm sure they funnied all over it. C'mon, flower man."

"Speaking of which, tell me again how you liked the flowers," he says, as he grabs his coat.

"I liked the flowers, Josh."

"And your thinking about World Religion Day?"

"Yes, I'll definitely consider that, maybe you could write up some notecards or something for me."

"I could have my assistant do that."

"Nah, I hear she's going to Hawaii."

"Really, how do you figure that?"

"Well, she had this boss, who made this comment about a Catholic school girl uniform.."

"Oh, that was kind of stupid."

"Yeah."

"But she was a little bit intrigued, wasn't she?"

"Maybe just a little, you know, in the interest of promoting understanding and peace between world religions."

He smiles as he takes her elbow and starts to lead her through the empty communications bullpen.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Seeing that you did come back to me and all, well, I must have a pretty good friend at the FDA."

She stops and smiles at him, takes in his rumpled hair and sleepy, warm brown eyes. "I think I do too, Josh."

*** end

  


End file.
